Glass
by Saene
Summary: This is a story I wrote for school a while back. Not my best work but it's completed.
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME there was a prince named Nickolas. He was the son of the kind king, Jonathan. Jonathan had two other sons of which were older then Nickolas. The king loved his sons much, but his love for his youngest outstood his love for Nickolas's brothers. His older brothers saw this and, therefore, could not stand their brother because of it. But jealousy always turned to hatred. Soon they could not stand the sight of him. The youngest loved his brothers and looked up to them no matter what, so he grew sad. As his sadness grew so did his brothers' hatred. The more Nickolas tried to be kind, the more his brothers hated his innocence.

The king, Jonathan, mistook their anger for restlessness and told the brothers to go on a hunt.The elder brother, Gareth, agreed to this until he was told that his father had meant all the brothers, not just him and Ronald, the middle brother. He thought that Jonathan was sending them as guards for his favorite son, Nickolas.

"Father," Gareth protested, "Why can't I just go with Ronald?" Jonathan waited until his sons calm and then answered, "Must this be an order? You and Nickolas ought to be friends. You shouldn't only be kind with Ronald."

"Father," Gareth said looking up at his father, "am I my brother's nursemaid?" "If you want be king, you must learn responsibility," Jonathan sighed. "Please do it, for my sake." So the three brothers were stuck on the road together. Nickolas tried to make conversation at the beginning, but had given up after a few hours of talking to himself. Now he just fell into quiet step with his brothers. The first day Ronald and Gareth had enjoyed themselves, but they of course would never admit it. Soon they started to despise him more they had ever before. 

Ronald and Gareth spent the third night of the hunt developing a plan the get Nickolas out of the way. By midnight they finally agreed about the trap, set it up, and parted to their own tents. When they woke up they were in a wonderful mood and Nickolas thought that things were finally looking up. By midday he was also in a wonderful mood and when Gareth told him to go after a deer they had missed, he did.

When Nickolas had first entered the forest he was following a path. Hours later he was off it and was lost. He wandered though the deepest part of the forest, untill he happened upon a clearing in which there was a castle. Nickolas knew that his father had the only castle in the area and was surprised to see this one. As he walked up a beautiful lady, with raven black hair, wearing a midnight blue dress, greeted him. Nickolas' first thought was she was a forest sprite, but his thoughts changed as the lady curtsied to him and bid him good day. She quickly asked him to come in and he followed her. They sat down and the lady told him that her name was Elanna and she was the lady in command of the castle. Nickolas told his name and they talked and started to spend much time together.

------------------------

Author's Note- I'm a bit lazy and haven't finished the rest of my stories but this one was one a wrote about a year ago for Core so it's not great. It's kinda based on the White Cat so if you pick up some things, that's why. My spelling check isn't working so there might be some problems with that also.


	2. Chapter 2

Nickolas soon fell in love with Elanna and spent months at her castle. After half a year past, Elanna told Nickolas that she needed to speak to him. The lady took him to a deserted area of the castle and stood with her back to him looking out a window as she told him that many years ago a powerful magician had fallen in love with her and asked for her hand in marriage. For her refusal he cursed her to never be able to leave the castle grounds and said that none could enter either. Because you did, she told him, you must be more powerful. Nickolas got up and stood behind her with his hands around her waist.

"Don't worry, love," he told her, "we don't need to leave the castle, we will just stay here."

"There was one more curse," Elanna had tears running down her face, "the last was a curse so I may never love another man." Elanna's sadness depressed Nickolas till he finally decided to fight for her. Elanna wanted him to stay but gave her blessing once she saw his mind was made up.

Elanna gave him one of the castle horses and before he left she told him that if worse comes to worse he should break the wizards staff. Nickolas kissed her on the cheek and left.

The magician's fortress laid on a cliff over looking a boiling sea. As Nickolas approached it his horse reared and wouldn't take another step. Nickolas had to travel the rest of the way on foot. As Nickolas reached the door it opened so he cautiously went in with his hand on his sword. When he stood at the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by laughter. Though his apperance was calm, Nickolas's grip on his sword tightened. At the top of the stairs the wizard was waiting. Nickolas drew out his sword and sliced at the magician. His blow was met by the magician's own sword. The two fought sometimes one was winning, sometimes the other. The battle grew to its end, as Nickolas was cornered with his back facing a giant hole that had boiling lava at the bottom.

The magician took out his staff to finish the boy off and Nickolas saw an opening. He quickly sliced the staff in half and the surprised maginian fell into the crevas.

Nickolas rode gallantly back to Elanna's castle, but his mood fell as he approached. The beautiful castle he had left was now in ruins. Nickolas dismounted and ran up the crumbling stairs, praying his lady would be there. As he entered Elanna's chambered he saw that she was asleep on her bed, holding a glass figuine. Nickolas knew at once it was no ordinary sleep. He bent down to kiss her.

As soon as their lips touched, Nickolas found himself by the woods in front of his father's castle. His clothes were in shreds and his arms had scratches from branches. The only reason he did not think all had been a dream was the figuine that laid a little ways away. As Nickolas looked closely at it, he could see that it was of a cat. He pocketed it and went on his way.

--------------------

Author's Note- I really don't like how this story turned out. It just doesn't have the flow I was hoping for. Ways to make it better are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Nickolas knew that he needed food and rest before he could go anywhere. He walked straight past the guards in front of the gate, ignoring the gasps of surprise, and went straight to his old chambers. The prince placed the cat on a table in the room. It wasn't till he was almost asleep that he realized in the six months he had been gone his room had not been changed. As he stared up at the ceiling that night he heard his door open and close. Nickolas ignored it thinking it was a servant.

Nickolas," said a sneering voice, "I'm surprised to see you here still alive, but I will soon correct that mistake." Gareth laughed as he picked the cat off the table, "What's this little trinket," he asked twirling it in his fingers.

"Put it down," Nickolas ordered.

" Why little brother," Gareth taunted, "why is this piece of junk precious." Gareth threw the cat to the floor and steped on it's shattered pieces as he left.

"No!" Nickolas started to rush towards the only thing left to remind him of his love.

He was half way there when a black light flashed and Elanna stood in front of him.

„Thank you," she told him and started to fall. Nickolas caught her and helped her sit down.

"You saved me," she smiled. Nickolas kissed her.

This time nothing happened and Nickolas got down on his knees and told her, "I have loved you since the day I saw you. Will you be my lady and stay beside meet till death parts us?"

Elanna looked into his eyes and knew exactly what she wanted to say, "Yes."

Nickolas kissed her once more, knowing they would live happily ever after.

And they did.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

That night Gareth and Ronald slunk out of the castle, knowing if they didn't they would be accused of treason. Many years later Jonathan died and Nickolas ruled wisely as king, with his beloved queen at his side.

----------------

Author's Note- So it's short. Who cares? I couldn't upload it for a while so I'm making it longer. I might rewrite this later so it sounds better.


End file.
